There is known the related art in which a process of geometrically correcting two images is performed, features are extracted from the two images, and the same features on the two images are associated, and offsets of camera parameters are corrected on the basis of these features and a correspondence relationship of the images (for example, see PTL 1). Herein, in order to correct a camera parameter related to parallax, information on a distance between the feature and the camera or a distance between the features is used.